The invention relates to compositions, coated substrates and method that indicate a coating is worn and no longer protecting the substrate.
Coating disposed on substrates may contain components that protect the substrate from damage, for example, from U.V. light. These coatings can wear over time and lose the ability to protect the substrate from damage from, for example, U.V. light. Also, these coatings may be clear and thus make it difficult to visually determine if the coating is still protecting the substrate.
Given the foregoing, there is a need to provide coating compositions that can indicate when a coating is worn and no longer protecting the substrate.